Only The Potter Kids
by inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: Harry's office disappeared before their eyes and they were surround by black. They all screamed as they began to spin around and fall. "Fear not my friends of this mistake, think only of your parents' ache. For family you'll always find, when time begins to rewind." A deep voice surrounded them and suddenly they were stood in the living room of the Burrow.


"Really? Babysitting again?" Teddy groaned, throwing his head back as he sighed.

"Ted, you don't have to. I'm sure someone else is up for it." Ginny chuckled, glancing at her seventeen year old godson.

"It's not that I don't like looking after the rascals Ginny, they're just a handful sometimes." He said, his eyes pleading.

"I know, that's why I asked Victoire if she'd help you earlier." The ginger woman grinned, working her earring into her ear.

"You play dirty." Teddy groaned, throwing his head back.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ted. I'm simply telling you that I asked my niece, who just so happens to be your secret girlfriend, to help you babysit my demonic trio of children." The mother grinned, that sneaky sparkle in her eye.

"Fine! But only because I haven't seen Twa in a week." The blue haired teenager huffed.

"I knew you'd see my way. She's staying the night by the way, you're welcome to the spare room."

"But you've only got one spare – I love you. Have I told you I love you recently?" Teddy perked up, leaning over to kiss his godmother's cheek.

"It's always nice to hear. We won't be back until tomorrow, please keep half an eye on my children." Ginny chuckled, kissing his cheek and heading down the stairs with Teddy following her closely.

"There you are!" Harry exclaimed as his wife and godson appeared.

"You could have walked up the stairs if you were that worried." Ginny laughed, looking at her children who were lined up by the fireplace.

"Did you put some sort of charm on them?" Teddy laughed, looking at the usually chaotic trio.

"No, I think they want something." Harry replied, raising an eyebrow at his kids.

"We're not allowed to behave?" Al asked, gasping as if he was offended.

"Well no, it's you lot." Ginny smiled.

"I resent that statement!" Lily frowned, stamping her little foot on the floor.

"Oh, big words, someone's been hanging out with Rosie." Teddy laughed, winking at the indignant seven year old.

"Daddy, I don't want to stay with Teddy. He's mean!" The redhead pouted, gazing up at her father with the puppy dog eyes that always made him melt.

"Oh no you don't little lady. I _invented_ that look. Anyway, Victoire will be here in a moment." Ginny gave her daughter a disapproving look and as she spoke, the fireplace roared.

Out stepped Victoire Weasley with the biggest grin on her face. "Hi gang!"

"Hi Princess, you look nice." Harry smiled, embracing his eldest niece. Teddy had to agree with his godfather, she did look nice. It was a scorcher of a day and Victoire was battling the heat in a black crop top and burgundy skirt with a black hat balanced on top of her blonde curls.

"Thanks Uncle H! Hey Munchkin 1, Munchkin 2, Lilypad." She grinned and ruffled the boys' hair before catching an excited Lily in her arms.

"We're gonna have so much fun! Can you plait my hair?" The seven year old grinned.

"Of course, Maman helped me yesterday by being a wonderful model and I think I have that seven strand down." The blonde grinned as Lily squealed.

"Thank you so much for doing this." Ginny smiled, embracing her niece.

"Of course, any time. Now go, have fun!" Victoire smiled, looking her aunt and uncle over.

"What? Do we not have the teenager fashion seal of approval?" Harry laughed.

"Nah, you're looking pretty good for two old people." She teased, throwing Teddy a wink.

"Why do we keep her around? All she does is insult me!"

"I'm fifteen Uncle Harry, it's how we express love."

"Lily's never growing up." Harry stated before entering the fireplace.

"You might want some floo powder Daddy!" Lily giggled, walking over with the pot.

"What would I do without you firecracker?" He smiled, kissing her hair.

"Probably die from old age." The seven year old grinned cheekily, causing her father to huff.

"Ginny! It's starting!" He exclaimed, moving out of the flames before they decided he wasn't going anywhere and that he needed to be set on fire.

"Behave for Teddy and Victoire, we'll see you tomorrow." Ginny replied, ignoring her husband in favour of hugging her children.

"Farewell children of mine and child not of mine!" Harry exclaimed and with a further exclamation of "The Burrow" disappeared from the fireplace.

"Lily has more maturity than that man." Ginny muttered, following him.

"We're going upstairs!" James exclaimed once his mother disappeared, tugging his little brother towards the flight of stairs.

"Okaay." Teddy frowned, looking at Victoire for a possible explanation to his behaviour.

"You have to come and see my room! Mum helped me redecorate it just like yours!" Lily grinned, following her brother's lead and tugging her eldest cousin up the stairs.

"Well then, I guess I'll get started on dinner." Teddy mumbled to himself, walking towards the kitchen.

Half an hour later, Lily came skipping back down the stairs with Victoire in tow. "Teddy, Teddy, look!" She exclaimed, sporting a very intricate looking plait and a huge grin.

"Wow, very impressive! That's one very pretty model too!" He laughed and kissed his godsister's cheek.

"Something smells good." Victoire grinned, flopping down next to Teddy on the sofa. He'd retreated there after dinner was in the oven.

"Well, a little magic goes a long way." He smiled, twirling his wand.

"I can't wait until I'm seventeen." The blonde sighed, flicking her own wand uselessly.

"I can't wait to be eleven! Hogwarts is going to be so much fun!" Lily grinned, jumping up and down.

All of a sudden a loud crash came from upstairs, followed by a shout of "Don't worry, everything's fine!"

"Lils, can you go and check that your brothers haven't broken anything?" Teddy smiled as the seven year old nodded and raced off up the stairs.

"You know, one of us should really go." Victoire said, smirking at him.

"Well yes, but then I wouldn't be able to do this." He grinned back and hooked an arm around her waist, tugging her towards him.

"I'm sure Lily's got everything under control." She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, guiding his lips down to meet hers.

"TEDDY! THEY'RE IN DADDY'S OFFICE!" Lily's voice drifted down the stairs and the couple separated, sighing before rushing upstairs to deal with their wayward relatives.

"You're such a little tattletale!" James sneered at his sister as she turned back from screaming with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Am not!" She shouted back, a determined frown coming across her features.

"Are too. You're a baby too, only babies go running to their babysitter!" The eleven year old grinned, a smirk that his family was very used to highlighting his face.

"I'm not a baby!" Lily cried, tears springing to her hazel eyes.

"Cut it out James, of course you're not a baby Lils." Al smiled at his little sister who grinned through her tears.

"She is a baby, she's just a little baby who can't hang around the big people because she goes running to Daddy all the time!" James continued to sneer as older brothers do, having had enough of his baby sister ruining his adventures.

"What is going on?" Victoire asked as she and Teddy came running into the room.

"James called Lily a tattletale and a baby." Al said in an almost bored voice. This was a regular occurrence in the Potter household after all. Normally, he'd just go and find a book but he was intrigued by the contents of his father's office, the only room off bounds to the Potter children.

"I'm not a baby am I Vicky?" Lily asked, looking up at Victoire with tear filled eyes.

"Of course not Lilypad, James is just a stinky boy." The blonde smiled, opening her arms up to her crying cousin.

"Boys are stinky." The seven year old agreed, tiredly lying her head against Victoire's stomach and letting the last of her tears fall.

"James, go to your room." Teddy sighed as he watched his girlfriend handle the easy part of this task.

"No way!" The boy said, shaking his head.

"James, you know the rules." Teddy sighed, his hair changing to a darker blue as his irritation grew.

"This is so stupid, it's true, she is a baby!" He exclaimed and threw his arms out. A loud bang was heard as something fell to the floor.

"What the-" Teddy frowned as he looked at the box which had just fallen off the shelf. It had opened and a column of dust had formed in a perfect cylinder above it. Victoire's hand entangled with his and James grabbed a hold of his other. Al grasped James' free hand in fear as the group stared at the dust.

"Sparkly!" Lily grinned and reached out a hand.

"Lily, don't!" Al shouted and grabbed her arm but he was a moment too late. The group tightened their grip on one another as they floated off of the floor.

"What's happening?" James shouted, his eyes wide as he gazed around. Harry's office disappeared before their eyes and they were surround by black. They all screamed as they began to spin around and fall.

"Fear not my friends of this mistake, think only of your parents' ache. For family you'll always find, when time begins to rewind." A deep voice surrounded them and suddenly they were stood in the living room of the Burrow.

"Really? The Burrow? We could have just gone through the floo network." James sighed, taking in his surroundings.

"You're lucky we're not anywhere else mister. Do you know what kinds of dangerous things there are in Harry's office?" Teddy glared at him, looking around himself.

"Oh no." Victoire said suddenly, glancing around in a panic.

"What's up Vic?" Al asked, concerned at his cousin's alarm.

"Weren't you listening? _When time begins to rewind._ We may be at the Burrow but I don't think we're in 2015." The blonde sighed, her eyes still searching the room.

"State your evidence." James said defensively, convinced his crime hadn't been that bad.

"Look at Grandpa's photo wall." Lily said quietly, still curled in Victoire's arms. They all turned their heads to the wall that they knew was filled with pictures. Their grandfather fancied himself something of an amateur photographer once he'd retired. The wall in the Burrow was full of pictures of his grandchildren but as they stared at it now, only a few photos of the seven Weasley children scattered it.

"I think Victoire's right." Al said, glancing nervously at Teddy.

"So when are we?" James voiced everyone's question as they all looked at each other in fear.

"I'm scared." Lily cried, tucking herself into Victoire's stomach once more.

"Hey, don't worry Lilybug. This is still the Burrow, Grandma and Grandpa are still Grandma and Grandpa." James said, trying to be reassuring.

"Not if we're not born yet. Then they're just Mum's parents." Al stated, his matter of fact tone causing Lily to shriek and burst into tears.

"Oh well done Al!" James rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

"Hey, if you hadn't made her cry in the first place, we wouldn't even be here!" The younger brother sneered back.

"Excuse me, who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

They all whirred round to see a very surprised looking Molly Weasley stood at the door with her wand raised. Sharing a look, Teddy and Victoire tried to figure out what to do but before either of them could stop her, Lily launched forwards.

"Grandma! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to touch the dust but it was all sparkly and it looked really pretty. I know we shouldn't have been in Daddy's office but Jamie was being really mean! I'm sorry!" The young girl exclaimed and threw her arms around her grandmother, her tears falling heavily now.

"G-g-grandma?" Molly stuttered, looking over the group gathered in her living room.

"Lily? Grandma's fine with it, why don't you go stand with Victoire?" James asked, trying to lure his little sister away from his obviously startled grandmother.

"I'm so sorry!" The little redhead simply repeated and tightened her grip.

"Lily, Grandma's not feeling too well and she needs to sit down. Come here Baby Bug and give her some space." Victoire said kindly, walking slowly over to the pair.

Lily popped her head up and noticed her grandmother did seem rather pale. Reluctantly, she let go and turned into her cousin's embrace, clamping her legs around Victoire's waist as she was lifted off the floor. "My head hurts." She cried.

"I know Baby Bug, shh. Try and relax." The blonde soothed, rubbing her back in a comforting manner.

"Mum? What's going on?" The group turned to see four very familiar faces in the doorway. It was Ron who had spoken but they all had their wands drawn.

"Please, we're not any kind of a threat. We just want to get home." James said, his eyes wide as he unconsciously moved towards Teddy.

"Only family and friends can apparate into the Burrow." Ginny stated, her eyebrows furrowing as she gazed at the newcomers.

"Well technically, we are family." Victoire said simply, looking up for a moment from a suddenly drowsy Lily.

"She called me Grandma." Molly stated, looking at the little girl.

"Listen, this is going to sound crazy but we're from 2015. We were in my godfather's office when James here smashed a box onto the floor and this column of dust appeared. Lily reached out and touched it and before we knew it, we were here." Teddy explained and he watched as the quartet's eyes widened. They slowly lowered their wands and stepped further into the room.

"Time travel?" Hermione asked. She seemed shocked but also a little excited.

"How do we know they're not lying?" Harry asked, looking over the group.

"They're just kids!" Ron exclaimed, raising his eyebrows at his best friend.

"You'll always end up with family." Molly muttered.

"Pardon Mum?" Ginny asked, frowning at her mother.

"There's a law to do with accidental time travel that you'll always end up with family." The mother explained, her eyes casting over the group.

"Well then, I believe some introductions are in order." Ron smiled and settled down on the sofa, looking expectantly at the group. His friends slowly followed suit. Hermione joined him on the sofa whilst Harry and Ginny took the loveseat.

"I guess I'll go seeing as I think you already know me." Teddy stepped forward, a boost of confidence coming seemingly out of nowhere.

"We do?" Molly asked, perking up as she gazed at the boy.

"My name is Teddy Remus Lupin and if I've worked this out right, I'm around one right now?" He asked, having noticed a couple pictures of baby him on the walls.

"Teddy?! Yeah, you turned one four months ago." Harry asked, a shocked expression on his face.

"Wait, if you're from 2015, that makes you what 16?" Ron asked, amazement on his face too.

"Seventeen actually. It's the summer so I'm just about to enter my last year at Hogwarts." He smiled and ran his hand through his hair, which turned blue as he did so.

"So, I'm assuming the rest of you aren't born yet?" Ginny asked, looking at Teddy's companions.

"Let's do this in age order shall we?" Al said, smirking at Victoire.

"Here." Teddy took Lily from her and she smiled gratefully, breathing deeply. Teddy placed the now sleeping girl in the armchair by the fire, throwing a blanket over her.

"It's late August 1999 right?" The blonde asked, having figured out her dates from what Harry had said.

"Yeah, it's the 26th." Hermione smiled kindly at the blonde who was sort of familiar.

"Well I may not be born but I technically exist. I'll be along in around 8 months." She smiled, throwing a wink to Teddy who laughed as he realised that Fleur must be pregnant.

"Someone's pregnant?" Molly grinned, her eyes flicking to Ginny and Hermione who both looked shocked and shook their heads.

"I am a Weasley but I'm not any of yours. I'm Victoire Apolline Weasley and I'm 15 years old. I'm the eldest of all the cousins and I have two siblings." She smiled and fiddled with the hem on her skirt.

"Bill and Fleur." Ron said simply and Victoire nodded.

"Fleur told me if she ever had a daughter, she'd name it Dominique." Ginny stated, a puzzled look on her face.

"That's my sister's name. I was born on May 2nd and Victoire means victory." She explained, feeling rather uncomfortable.

"The battle. That's really lovely." Molly smiled kindly at her granddaughter.

"James, you're up." The blonde girl smiled, happy to step out of the limelight.

"Okay. I'm James Sirius Potter, I'm 11 and I'm about to start my first year at Hogwarts." James said with more confidence than his cousin before him.

"Potter?" Harry asked cautiously, having already noticed the similarities between himself and the two young boys.

"Indeed, hey Dad. Whoa, seeing you young is weird. Everyone's right, Al is your clone."

"Mum?!" A voice shouted and the door slammed shut.

"George?" Molly answered as the man appeared in the doorway, a look of anger on his face.

"Do _not_ ever send Bill and Fleur to help out at my shop again!" He fumed, flopping down onto the sofa next to Hermione with a huff.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, a thought already in his head.

"Instead of helping, they decided to find themselves a nice dark corner and I had a customer complain! All because Bill can't keep it in his pants for five minutes!" George was fuming and was therefore oblivious to the giggling coming from the rest of the room.

"I think I may be sick." Victoire, who was the only one not laughing, had turned a peculiar shade of green.

"Who are you?" George asked, suddenly realising the new comers.

"George, go and fetch your brothers, all of them and your father if you can. I don't think our visitors want to explain their tale too many times." Molly said sternly and the man shrugged, throwing the time travellers a polite nod before leaving again.

"What's got you so disgusted Vic? I thought you like dark corners, at least that's what Rita Skeeter thinks." James laughed, earning himself a glare from both Victoire and Teddy.

"Ugh, she's still around?" Hermione sighed, thinking of the vile woman.

"Unfortunately so." Victoire sighed.

"Like yours was so bad. You were portrayed as the sweet innocent little girl that _I_ was corrupting." Teddy laughed, knowing how wrong that statement actually was.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, smirking at the two blushing teenagers.

"Nothing." They were quick to remark but James had already pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket with a smirk on his face.

 _"_ Dad, Dad, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, Uncle Neville, Aunt Luna, ah here it is. _No doubt Potter will be distressed to know that his sixteen-year-old godson Teddy Lupin – a lanky half-werewolf with bright blue hair – has been behaving in a way unbefitting of wizarding royalty since arriving on the VIP campsite. It might be asking too much that the always-busy Potter keep a tighter rein on this wild boy, who was entrusted to his care by his dying parents, but one shudders to think what will become of Master Lupin without urgent intervention. Meanwhile, Mr and Mrs Bill Weasley might like to know that their beautiful, blonde daughter Victoire seems to be attracted to any dark corner where Master Lupin happens to be lurking._ _The good news is both of them seem to have invented a method of breathing through their ears. I can think of no other reason how they have survived such prolonged periods of what, in my young day, was called 'snogging.'_ " The pair were bright red by the time James finished reading and the teenagers were all laughing whilst Molly gave the couple a sympathetic look.

"Why do you have that in your pocket?" Al asked, once he'd stopped laughing.

"For prime moments such as this." The older brother replied, seeming quite proud of himself.

"Nana almost killed me." Teddy sighed, his hair returning to blue from the red he'd been sporting before.

"Lurking…" Victoire muttered under her breath, giggling slightly.

"That was _your_ idea! How did I end up the bad guy in this situation?" Teddy chuckled, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Maybe when you elbowed her in the nose during the final?" James laughed, nudging Al who laughed.

"Do you _want_ me to tell Aunt Ginny that it was you who blew up the garden shed?" Victoire glared and the eleven year old went stiff, shaking his head viciously.

"We're sorry okay George, what more do you expect us to say?" Bill's voice drifted through the house.

"What happened?" Another familiar voice joined the conversation.

"Nothing Dad." Bill said quickly and the group gathered in the living room giggled.

"Like father, like daughter." Ginny winked at the blonde who blushed bright red.

"So who are these people?" Percy's voice drifted and Hermione slapped Ron's arm disapproving when he groaned.

"Mum didn't say, just told me to get you lot." George explained as the group reached the living room.

"Well hello there." Arthur smiled, looking over the group.

"Hi Gr- hello." Al blushed and ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Molly, are these relations of yours?" Fleur asked, her eyes landing on Lily asleep in the armchair looking remarkably like a picture of Ginny which hung in the kitchen.

"Well actually…" Teddy explained their story once more and the group settled down, intrigued to find out more about the future.

"I guess there's only me to go, seeing as Lils is dead to the world. I'm Albus Potter and I'm nine years old." Al said simply, smiling widely at the group in front of him.

"And who _is_ the sleeping angel?" Fleur asked, her heart melting as she gazed at the little girl.

"That's our little sister Lily. She's seven and far from an angel." James laughed, thinking of all the times he'd gotten into trouble because of his sister.

"Yeah, she may seem cute but really that's her evil power. Makes Dad putty in her hands." Al said solemnly, nodding his head.

"You guys are ridiculous, she's seven!" Victoire laughed, rolling her eyes at her cousins.

"Yep, I can't wait for her to hit eight. That was when Mum stopped letting Al get away with blaming stuff on me." James grinned and Teddy rolled his eyes.

"What houses are you guys in?" George asked, looking at Teddy and Victoire.

"I'm in Ravenclaw, first Weasley in a century to go somewhere other than Gryffindor." Victoire grinned, seeming rather proud of her accomplishment.

"I'm a Hufflepuff, like my mum." Teddy smiled, his hair flashing bubblegum pink for a second before returning to blue.

"Is there anyone else at Hogwarts yet?" Percy asked, wanting to know more.

"Nicky should be but she decided to go to Beauxbatons." Al smiled.

"Who's Nicky?" Bill asked, looking at the boy in confusion.

"My little sister, she's 12." Victoire supplied, smiling happily at her father. "Molly and Lucy shocked everyone by heading separate ways. Molly's in Hufflepuff whereas Lucy's a Gryffindor. They're twins and 13, yours Uncle Percy."

"Didn't shock everyone. Molly's such a bore but Lucy's awesome." James grinned.

"Tell me more about my grandchildren." Arthur smiled at Victoire who happily settled on the sofa next to him, knowing of the man's intense love for his family.

"Well, I'm the oldest and I have two siblings. Dominique's 12 and Louis' 8. Nicky goes to Beauxbatons so she's not around a lot. Louis' very sweet and generous. Uncle Charlie doesn't have any kids, he's far too preoccupied with his dragons. As we said, Uncle Percy has twin girls who are 13. Molly's very studious whereas Lucy's our little dreamer, her head is constantly in the clouds. Uncle George has Fred, who's 11, and Roxanne who's 10. Those two are their father reincarnate, it drives Aunt Angelina up the wall. Ron has Rose and Hugo. Rose is the same age as Al and Hugo is the same age as Lily. Rose is her mother through and through, though she's terrified of spiders whereas Hugo's very easy going. Then there's the Potter lot over there."

"That's a lot of you. I have enough trouble telling my lot apart." The older man chuckled and Victoire laughed, falling into the familiar rhythm.

"Luckily, we look rather different. Hang on, I think I have a photo of some of us actually." She smiled and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"What the hell is that?" Bill asked, looking at the square object.

"It's my phone, you know the muggle invention?" She smiled, noticing that everyone's eyes were now on her.

"Where's the keypad?" Harry asked, his eyes searching for the numbers on the iPhone Victoire was holding.

"It's touchscreen. So when I want to type, it will come up." She demonstrated by opening up her conversation with Dominique (because it was in French so they wouldn't know what they were talking about) and typing "Hey" before deleting it.

"Muggles designed that?" Ron asked, a look of amazement on his face.

"Um yeah." She smiled but gasped as it began to ring.

"Is that-?" Teddy trailed off, the Taylor Swift song ringing around the room.

"It's Aunt Hermione." Victoire supplied.

"At least it's not Mum, answer it!" James urged her and the blonde complied, holding her phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She said rather nervously. She was glad it was her more level headed aunt calling. As the conversation began, the Weasleys left the room, allowing the time travellers some privacy.

"Victoire? Are you all alright?" It was evident that Hermione was stressed.

"We're fine Aunt Mione, we're at the Burrow." Victoire said simply, trying to appear normal.

"Nice try Vic, what year is it?"

"1999, same date."

"Oh thank Merlin, the war's over. Stay safe alright, I'm working on getting you home."

"We will, thanks Aunt H." Victoire grinned and heard her aunt chuckle.

"You won't thank me after this, your mother is insisting I put her on the line. Good luck."

The group gathered raised their eyebrows when Victoire groaned but the time travellers laughed as she had to pull the phone away from her ear as her mother began talking.

"Victoire Apolline Weasley, je ne peux pas vous croire! Savez-vous comment le temps voyage est dangereux? Ton père est fou d'inquiétude et ton petit frère ne sortira pas de sa chambre!" The time travellers winced as they heard Fleur's french, they knew she was angry if she slipped into her native language.

"Maman, de ne pas les jeter à la sous le bus, mais les Potters étaient vraiment derrière tout cela. Nous sommes tous en sécurité et à l'abri du danger, je suis sûr que tante Hermione va trier quelque chose, elle est incroyable! S'il vous plaît ne vous inquiétez pas, Teddy est ici et vous savez qu'il ferait tout pour nous protéger." Victoire tried to reason with her mother and was happy when she heard her begin to calm down.

"Je suis calme, je suis calme. Je ne suis pas sûr que Teddy étant, il y ait rassuré ton père bien. Ici, il veut vous parler. Restez sûr, Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime trop Maman, regarde après Louis pour moi." She was worried about her little brother, he was very reclusive and relied on Victoire for a lot of things.

"Time travel, really Vic? The beach wasn't enough for you? I'll be grey by 50 at this rate." Bill chuckled down the phone and Victoire smiled, realising he wasn't too upset.

"Daddy, most people are grey by 50." She grinned as her cousins laughed.

"Not your cool dad."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"That's cold, my own daughter, my own flesh and blood. Eh, at least I still have Louis."

"What about Nicky?" She could tell that something else had happened. Dominique and her father were not getting along ever since Dominique had decided that she wanted to be 21, not 12.

"Apparently, I'm ruining her life. I apologise for thinking that a 12 year old in a miniskirt is slightly inappropriate. Any idea where she got said miniskirt?"

"Bill there are more important things going on than your daughter's bad fashion!" Ginny's voice came down the line and Victoire chuckled.

"Ah right, Ginny wants to talk to James so I'll say goodbye. I love you baby girl."

"Love you too Daddy."

"Victoire, please put my intensely grounded son on the phone please."

"James?" The blonde turned with a smile on her face, holding the phone out to her cousin.

"Do I have to?" He groaned, looking at the phone with dread.

"Yes." She said and he slumped over, taking the phone.

"What on earth were you thinking? Your father's office is shut for a reason! You're grounded until school starts. No broomstick, no going to the Burrow and the chocolate cabinet is no longer available for your use."

"Seriously? It was an accident and it wasn't just me! Lily touched the stuff!" James gasped, he'd never been punished so seriously. Then again, he'd never sent his family travelling through time before either.

"That accident wouldn't have occurred if you weren't in your father's office and Lily's seven James! You're old enough to know that things are dangerous, she's not! Now if you continue complaining, you'll be banned from the end of summer party."

"I'll take it." He grumbled.

"Are you safe? You're all okay right?" Ginny's tone softened and James brightened up.

"We're fine Mum, promise. Lily fell asleep, I think everything was a bit confusing." He explained, his face softening as he looked at his little sister. As annoying as she was, he didn't know what he'd do if he'd caused her any serious pain.

"And Al?" The mother asked, curious as to how her youngest son was taking everything.

"Is right here. You wanna talk to Mum?" James asked, holding out the phone. The other boy nodded eagerly. "Hang on. I love you Mum and I'm really sorry."

"I love you too James but you're still grounded." Ginny chuckled.

"Damn it! Here you go." He handed the phone over and slumped down into a seat, a scowl on his face.

"Mama?" Al asked in a quiet voice, the name he used for Ginny when he was upset or scared slipping out.

"Hey Albie, we're on our way, okay? Can you use your big brave face for me? Teddy and Vic are there remember and they'll keep you safe. I know it's scary but your Aunt Hermione's on the case." Ginny's voice was softer as she spoke to her middle child, knowing how terrified he must be.

"No one better than Aunt Hermione!" Al smiled and Ginny chuckled.

"I love you Albie."

"I love you too Mama." He hung up the phone and gave it back to Victoire, looking up at the girl, who he was very close with, with tears in his eyes.

"Hey come here, everything's gonna be just fine." She said soothingly and hugged her cousin close.

"Yeah, Al you said it yourself. There's no one better than Aunt Hermione." James said reassuringly, patting his brother on the back.

"Look at it this way, at least you don't have a prison sentence to go back to like your brother." Teddy laughed, smiling as Al chuckled and James pouted.

"Yeah and if anyone tries to hurt us, Vic will beat them up." James laughed.

"Hey! I'm a good girl!" Victoire laughed and Al and James shared a looked before singing badly.

" _She said to me,  
"Forget what you thought  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."_

"You are that song personified." Teddy laughed and ruffled Al's hair. He was looking a lot happier.

"Hey, are you guys okay if we come back in?" The younger Ginny asked, her head appearing round the kitchen door.

"Sure." Teddy grinned and the family flowed back in. The small living room wasn't really made for so many people but they all squeezed in. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione took up one of the two sofas and Bill and Fleur took the loveseat. Molly and Arthur sat on the other sofa with Percy and George dramatically flopped down on the floor in front of the fireplace. Victoire shifted Lily so she was sat on her lap and Teddy took the arm of the armchair whilst Al and James settled on the floor with their uncle.

"Were you guys singing?" George asked the two boys who blushed red but nodded.

"It's this song we use to tease Victoire because if there was one song that summed her up, that would be it." James laughed and winked at his cousin who glared at him.

"In fact…" Teddy grinned and extracted his own phone. In a few seconds the song by 5 Seconds of Summer was blasting round the room.

"The really embarrassing thing about this is that you have 5 Seconds of Summer on your phone Mr punk rock." Victoire laughed, nudging her boyfriend.

"It's for Lily." He said dismissively, his hair turning red.

"Suuuure." She laughed and noticed Lily wriggling.

"Mummy." The little girl whined as her eyes flicked open.

"Hey Baby Bug, how you feeling?" The blonde asked, stroking her hair.

"I'm better. That wasn't a dream was it?" The redhead asked with a sense of dread in her voice.

"Sorry Lily-Lu." Teddy smiled sadly, stroking her head which was near him.

"Look at it this way Lils, James is grounded for life when we get back!" Al spoke up, a happy grin on his face.

"Not life, just until school starts." James muttered, still bitter about his punishment.

"How are we gonna get home?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Don't you worry about that, Mum and Dad have got the best person on the case." Al grinned, his complete faith in his aunt showing through.

"Who?" Molly asked, intrigued as to who these kids had such utter faith in.

"Aunt Hermione of course!" James grinned and winked at the younger version of his aunt who went bright red.

"M-me?" She asked, looking at the group wide eyed.

"Who else?" Lily smiled, shifting so she was sat up on Victoire's lap. "I'm hungry."

"Lily! Manners!" Victoire exclaimed, looking at the girl sternly.

"I could eat." James shrugged and the blonde sent a glare his way too, smirking as he recoiled.

 _ **French Translations:**_

 _ **I can't believe you! Do you know how dangerous time travel is? Your father is going crazy with worry and your little brother won't come out of his room!**_

 _ **Mum, not to the throw them under the bus, but the Potter's were really behind this. We're all safe and away from harm, I'm sure Aunt Hermione will sort something out, she's amazing! Please don't worry, Teddy's here and you know he'd do anything to protect us.**_

 _ **I'm calm, I'm calm. I'm not sure Teddy being there will reassure your father though. Here, he wants to talk to you. Stay safe, I love you.**_

 _ **I love you too Mum, look after Louis for me.**_


End file.
